


Love Call

by Siruwia



Series: Call [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	Love Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daimon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daimon), [Kuroneko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuroneko).



Właśnie kończył układać książki w kartonach, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Trzeci raz, należałoby wspomnieć. Pierwsze dwa zignorował, mając nadzieję, że natręt sam zrezygnuje, jednak okazało się, że ktoś był niezwykle zdeterminowany. Odłożył z głuchym stęknięciem książkę, którą właśnie trzymał i sięgnął po telefon, którego dźwięk dobiegał gdzieś spod zmiętej pościeli. Na jego dokładne położenie, naprowadził go ustawiony przez jego chłopaka idiotyczny dzwonek, którego do tej pory nie zmienił z czystego lenistwa.  
Nie zerknął nawet na wyświetlacz, nacisnął zielony przycisk i przytrzymał telefon ramieniem przy uchu.  
— Halo? — rzucił zirytowany, na powrót sięgając książkę z biurka i wkładając ją do kartonu.  
— Spakowany? — usłyszał w odpowiedzi pytanie i skrzywił się, na wyraźnie radosny ton głosu, docierający do jego ucha.  
— Jesteś moją matką?  
— Twoją matkę, by to nie obchodziło — odparł beztrosko chłopak po drugiej stronie telefonu. — No więc?  
— Jestem w trakcie. — Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę po taśmę i nożyczki, mając zamiar zakleić karton.  
— Część twoich rzeczy już dotarła, brakuje jeszcze, no cóż, tylko ciebie. — Pomimo tego, że rozmówcy nie było widać, mężczyzna mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak wzrusza on ramionami i uśmiecha się głupio.  
— Rozumiem, że połowa mojego dobytku w takim razie, ma pójść na śmietnik? — prychnął i rozwinął taśmę, zaklejając i opisując pudło.  
— Tego nie powiedziałem, ale przyznam, że jest dla mnie sprawą drugorzędną.  
— Mam nadzieję, że połowa, która już do ciebie dotarła, jest traktowana z większym zainteresowaniem — rzucił ironicznie i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko powinno mu się zmieścić w jeszcze jednym kartonie.  
— Niemalże z namaszczeniem. O której masz samolot?  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że od tygodnia zadajesz to samo pytanie, a ja ci na nie tak samo odpowiadam? — Mężczyzna westchnął, odrzucając taśmę z powrotem na biurko i przeczesując palcami włosy. Usiadł niechętnie na krześle i złapał w dłoń kubek z zimną kawą.  
— Nie mogę się już doczekać, to nie moja wina, że nie wyjechaliśmy razem.  
— Owszem, twoja. Nie możesz tak po prostu zaskakiwać ludzi, wyskakując z dziwnymi propozycjami.  
— Jest luty, dowiedziałeś się w grudniu, Sasuke. — Wspomniany mężczyzna, mógł niemal wyobrazić sobie, wykrzywione w niezadowoleniu usta.  
— Wybacz, że brak mi takiej spontaniczności, i że mam zobowiązania wobec innych ludzi.  
— Ty i twoje zobowiązania — prychnięcie po drugiej stronie telefonu, wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy. — A wobec mnie, nie masz żadnych?  
— Nie wydaje mi się, byśmy byli po ślubie. — Sasuke podniósł się zirytowany i zaczął wypełniać ostatnie pudło. — Zachowujesz się jakbyś miał okres, a przypominam ci, że kobietą nie jesteś.  
— Po prostu tęsknię, ok?  
Zrezygnowane westchnięcie dotarło do jego ucha i na chwilę przerwał czynność. Sam nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie podzielał jego uczuć, ale miesiąc to nie wieczność. Poza tym, nie żeby miał sporo doświadczenia w związkach, ale lubił swoją niezależność. Codzienne rozmowy w dalszym ciągu były dla niego nieco męczące. To nie tak, że nie chciał się angażować, po prostu nie miał w tym wprawy i nie był pewien, czy potrafi dzielić się swoim życiem z kimś innym. W dalszym ciągu miał pełno wątpliwości, ale to był Naruto. Dla niego warto było stawić im czoła.  
— Ja też, ale to wciąż nie tłumaczy tego, dlaczego zachowujesz się jak kobieta. — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wznawiając pakowanie.  
— Dupek z ciebie. — Usłyszał odpowiedź, a po chwili także śmiech. — Czyli zobaczymy się jutro?  
— Najprawdopodobniej, powtórzyć jeszcze raz, o której mam samolot? — zapytał złośliwie.  
— Nie musisz — burknął wyniośle Naruto. — Wyjadę po ciebie.  
To nie była przyjacielska propozycja, tylko stwierdzenie.  
— Poradzę sobie, mam adres — odparł odruchowo.  
Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do zmiany statusu ich związku i trudno mu było traktować to, co kiedyś byłoby przysługą, jako naturalny odruch swojego chłopaka.  
— Sasuke...  
— Tak, wiem. Przepraszam — odparł ze skruchą i westchnął. — Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić.  
— Cóż, byliśmy normalną parą niecałe dwa tygodnie, nie mogę cię winić. Mamy mnóstwo czasu do nadrobienia.  
— Mhm... — zgodził się Sasuke, wkładając do kartonu ostatnią książkę i opierając się ramieniem o regał.  
— To do zobaczenia?  
— Tak — potwierdził, mimowolnie uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
— Acha, Sasuke... — Mężczyzna tylko mruknął w telefon, dając znak, że czeka na resztę wypowiedzi. — Uważaj na siebie.  
— Dobrze, mamo.  
Sasuke rozłączył się, kręcąc głową, ale słowa Naruto sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się cieplej. Wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach, rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok przesuwał się po pustych ścianach i półkach. Westchnął. Okinawa, tak?

***

I znów musiał wstawać w środku nocy, przynajmniej jego zdaniem. Godzina piąta trzydzieści nad ranem, na pewno nie była jego ulubioną porą. Było ciemno, zimno i według niego, pogoda nie sprzyjała podróżom. A miał ich dzisiaj trochę. Najpierw czekał go lot do Tokio, gdzie na jego szczęście, temperatura miała być już na plusie. Na tą myśl odetchnął cicho i na siedzenie obok kierowcy, położył laptopa.  
Reszta rzeczy została wczoraj zabrana przez firmę, która zajmowała się transportem jego całego dobytku i miał nadzieję, że wszystko zostanie dowiezione bez przeszkód i w stanie idealnym.  
Powietrze było mroźne, ale znikoma obecność wiatru sprawiała, że nie odczuwało się tego aż tak bardzo. Dojazd na lotnisko zajął mu ponad godzinę i kiedy w końcu na nie dotarł, rozejrzał się jeszcze po wnętrzu samochodu, który postanowił sprzedać przyjacielowi. Mężczyzna powinien już na niego czekać. Wysiadł więc z pojazdu i zabierając laptopa, ruszył do wejścia.  
Już na samym początku rzuciła mu się w oczy dziwna atmosfera, panująca w przestronnej hali. Trudno było mu jednak wyczuć, co jest nie tak i nie zdążył się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, bo na widok przyjaciela, wyciągnął z torby wszystkie dokumenty.  
— Cześć — odezwał się, gdy dotarł do stojącego niedaleko wejścia, bruneta. — To wszystkie papiery. — Wręczył plik do ręki mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Dzięki — odparł, a Sasuke tylko pokręcił głową.  
— To ja jestem wdzięczny, że byłeś zainteresowany. Nie bardzo nadaje się na bagaż podręczny. — W odpowiedzi usłyszał niski śmiech i mężczyzna klepnął go w ramię.  
— Odezwij się czasem — dodał i unosząc dłoń z dokumentami, pożegnał się z Sasuke, którego właśnie czekała odprawa.  
Podróż nie była długa, półtoragodzinny lot minął w mgnieniu oka i Uchiha wraz z innymi pasażerami, bezpiecznie wylądował na tokijskim lotnisku. Dopiero tam zrozumiał dziwną atmosferę.  
Walentynki. Oczywiście zapomniał. Właściwie, to nawet mu nie przeszły przez myśl, odkąd wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do faktu, że jest w związku. Nie musiał nigdy o tym myśleć, więc takie dni automatycznie stawały się dla niego kolejnym, zwykłym dniem. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po parach otaczających go z każdej strony i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Miał nadzieję, że Naruto nie wymyśli czegoś równie genialnego, jak niezapowiedziane święta u rodziny blondyna.  
Najgorsze w tej podróży nie były jednak zakochane pary, ale częste przesiadki. Na kolejny samolot musiał czekać trzy i pół godziny, a następna przesiadka dodawała do czasu oczekiwania kolejne dwie. Postanowił w tym czasie zająć się powieścią, licząc na to, że jego laptop wytrzyma chociażby ten jeden przystanek.  
Gdy wylądował na lotnisku w Naha, różnica temperatur była wyczuwalna do tego stopnia, że czuł jak się poci pod ciepłym, zimowym płaszczem. Zajmując jedno z wolnych miejsc, w oczekiwaniu na samolot do Kumejimy, celu jego podróży, postanowił pozbyć się odzienia i zostawił na sobie jedynie cienką, białą bluzę z długim rękawem. Westchnął głęboko i odgarnął włosy wpadające mu do oczu. Wyciągając laptopa z torby, wykorzystał resztkę baterii, która mu pozostała. Pół godziny później spacerował po usytuowanych w hali sklepach, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do sklepu z alkoholami, z którego wyszedł lżejszy o kilka tysięcy jenów i z dobrą butelką wina. Miał nadzieję, że obowiązek Walentynowy został spełniony. Zdążył jeszcze wypić kawę w jednej z kawiarni i chociaż czuł już znudzenie czekaniem, nie mógł powiedzieć, że podróż mu się dłużyła.  
Około godziny osiemnastej wszedł na pokład samolotu odlatującego do Kumejimy, nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Z tego, co opowiadał mu Naruto, podobno było tam pięknie. Sasuke jednak nigdy nie był skory do podziwiania krajobrazów, cieszył go jedynie fakt, że będzie tam ciepło. Miał dość mrozów.  
Mimo wszystko, głowę zaprzątała mu myśl, że w końcu zobaczy Uzumakiego. Jego klatkę piersiową zalała fala ciepła i aż zerknął nerwowo za okno. Zerknął na zegarek, już niedługo.  
***  
Naruto niecierpliwie wyczekiwał przylotu Sasuke, nie mogąc usiedzieć w domu, na lotnisku był już przed osiemnastą, więc czas dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie. W dodatku samolot z Naha miał niewielkie opóźnienie i wylądował dopiero wpół do dziewiętnastej. Jednak w momencie, w którym wypatrzył w tłumie sylwetkę swojego chłopaka, nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że lotnisko to miejsce publiczne, zdusił w sobie chęć rzucenia się na Uchihę. Niestety nic nie mógł poradzić na tęskne spojrzenie, którego nie mógł oderwać od jego warg. Przełknął ślinę i podniósł rękę, zwracając na siebie uwagę Sasuke. Wiedział, że ten już dawno go zauważył, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od tego gestu.  
Ruszył powoli w jego kierunku z dłońmi w kieszeniach, uśmiechając się szeroko. Oczywiście twarz Sasuke pozostawała obojętna.  
— Hej!  
— Hn. — Wyniosłe burknięcie wydobyło się w odpowiedzi na przywitanie Uzumakiego.  
Naruto spojrzał wesoło na mężczyznę i odwrócił się na pięcie, nakazując mu dłonią, by za nim poszedł. Wieczorne słońce oślepiło na moment bruneta, gdy tylko wyszli z terminalu i przesłaniając sobie dłonią oczy, ruszył za Naruto, jak mógł się spodziewać, w stronę samochodu. Pamiętał jak mężczyzna wspominał mu przez telefon, że najlepiej poruszać się po mieście samochodem. Gdy dotarli do pojazdu, Sasuke uniósł brew, spodziewał się czegoś gorszego, ale nie było źle. Najważniejsze było to, że samochód nie był pomarańczowy, a w przyjemnym dla oka odcieniu granatu. Tyle mu wystarczyło, by zgodzić się wsiąść do środka.  
Naruto najwidoczniej też czekał tylko na to, bo gdy za brunetem zamknęły się drzwi, zaatakował zachłannie jego usta. W pierwszej chwili Sasuke znieruchomiał, bo nie zdążył się nawet dobrze odwrócić, ale już po chwili aktywnie uczestniczył w pocałunku.  
Ciężkie westchnięcie przerwało pocałunek, a gorący oddech tuż przy uchu Naruto sprawił, że chłopak zaśmiał się i odsunął od swojego partnera. Spojrzał na niego radośnie i odpalił silnik. Sasuke zapiął pas i oparł się wygodnie na siedzeniu, był zmęczony, ale nie zamierzał dzisiaj tego okazywać.  
Gdy podjechali pod przyjemnie wyglądający blok mieszkalny, Sasuke kiwnął głową z uznaniem. Spodziewał się gorszej okolicy, a tymczasem okazało się, że w sąsiedztwie jest całkiem spora plaża. Do jego uszu docierał nawet szum wody.  
Wysiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wystawił twarz do słońca, by jeszcze zanim zajdzie, nacieszyć się nim przez chwilę. Uzumaki jednak wydawał się mieć mniej cierpliwości od niego i łapiąc go lekko, ale zdecydowanie za łokieć, pociągnął go w stronę budynku.

***

Mieszkanie było schludne, pomimo stojących pod ścianą naprzeciwko wejścia kartonów, przesłanych wcześniej przez Sasuke.  
— Nie ruszałem twoich rzeczy. — Naruto rzucił klucze na szafkę przy drzwiach i zsuwając z nóg buty, wszedł w głąb mieszkania. — Pomyślałem, że może ci się to nie spodobać, ale jak będziesz chciał, chętnie pomogę ci się rozpakować. — Posłał brunetowi szeroki uśmiech.  
Sasuke odłożył torbę z laptopem na ziemię, a płaszcz przewieszony przez ramię, powiesił na wieszak. W dłoni została mu jedynie torebka z winem. Podwinął rękawy i wyciągając trunek ze środka, ruszył w stronę Naruto, który nie pofatygował się nawet, by usiąść na sofie, stał po prostu na środku salonu. Przez okno wpadały ostatnie promienie słońca, nadając pomieszczeniu przytulnej atmosfery.  
Uchiha rozejrzał się jeszcze po ścianach, na których już rozwieszone były jakieś krajobrazy, zaraz jednak powrócił wzrokiem do twarzy Naruto. Na usta wpłynął mu lekki uśmiech, gdy Uzumaki wbił w niego niecierpliwe spojrzenie. Zdążył już się zorientować, że na szczęście nie został niemile zaskoczony nadmiarem serc i innego badziewia, towarzyszącego Walentynkom.  
Będąc już wystarczająco blisko mężczyzny, pochylił się do jego szyi i owiał ją ciepłym oddechem, wywołując na skórze blondyna gęsią skórkę. Złożył na niej kilka leniwych pocałunków, wyczuwając pod ustami szybki puls Naruto i odsunął się od niego na wyciągnięcie ręki, na pożegnanie całując go w szczękę.  
— Więc? — Uchiha spojrzał w niebieskie oczy, zaintrygowany niezwykłą, jak na blondyna, cierpliwością. Uzumaki wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. — Wino... czy seks?  
Pytanie było głupie i nie na miejscu, ale błysk w oczach Naruto, był wart zadania go. O mały włos nie wypuścił butelki z dłoni, gdy ręka blondyna oplotła go mocno w pasie i przyciągnęła do siebie, a jego usta zainicjowały namiętny pocałunek. Uzumaki na oślep pokierował ich obu do blatu, na który bezpiecznie odstawili wino.  
— Pokażesz mi sypialnię? — wysapał prędko Sasuke, gdy przerwali na chwilę pocałunek. Dłonie Naruto już dawno zabłądziły pod jego ubranie, podciągając materiał do góry i zanim pokierował Uchihę do sypialni, pozbył się szybko górnej części jego garderoby.  
Sam zainteresowany nie miał nawet czasu, by obejrzeć pomieszczenie. Jego palce zręcznie rozpinały pasek u spodni blondyna, o którego otarł się mocno chwilę później, wsłuchując się w przyjemny dla ucha pomruk aprobaty. Łapiąc dłońmi za biodra Naruto, znów zaatakował jego szyję. Lewa ręka powędrowała powoli w górę, nie zapominając po drodze o koszulce, którą miał na sobie blondyn. Zostawił ją jednak na tę chwilę i wplótł palce we włosy mężczyzny. Przez chwilę spoczywała tam ona w celu pogłębienia pocałunku, ale szybko mu się to znudziło i łapiąc mocno jego włosy, odchylił mu głowę w tył. Przejechał językiem po wyeksponowanym jabłku Adama, na widok którego wzrosło przepełniło go jeszcze większe pożądanie. Szalę przechyliło jednak zamglone spojrzenie Naruto.  
W pierwszym odruchu, Sasuke chciał popchnąć blondyna na łóżko, ale w porę zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie stoi. Oderwał wzrok od opalonej twarzy i już miał zamiar zlokalizować najważniejszy mebel w całym mieszkaniu, kiedy poczuł jak leci w tył. Opadł na miękki materac, szybko odzyskując rezon i unosząc się na łokciach.  
Naruto z uśmiechem zadowolenia szybko zrzucił z siebie koszulkę i z rozpiętymi dżinsami, dołączył do Sasuke. Zawisnął nad nim, powoli całując usta bruneta, który zamruczał z satysfakcją. Jego palce przejechały po opalonej skórze brzucha i chwilę później zniknęły pod materiałem bokserek blondyna, z ust którego wydobyło się głuche stęknięcie. Uchiha pomasował męskość mężczyzny, czując jak powoli twardnieje w jego dłoni.  
Naruto aż na moment musiał przerwać pocałunek. Utrzymał jednak z brunetem kontakt wzrokowy, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, jak bardzo podobają mu się jego poczynania. Utrzymując się na jednej ręce, drugą rozpiął guzik, a następnie rozporek spodni Uchihy. Klękając ściągnął je z niego, nie mając zamiaru dłużej czekać. Chwilę później uwolnił spod materiału bokserek, półtwardego członka Sasuke i pochylił się nad nim, patrząc przy tym w czarne, przenikliwe oczy mężczyzny, w których widoczne było jedynie podniecenie. Nie przedłużając, polizał penisa po całej długości, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
— Co powiesz... — Uzumaki potarł dłonią, już prawie całkiem twardego, członka, a drugą pomasował blade udo mężczyzny. Przechodząc z ustami na jego jądra, zassał je lekko. — Na zmianę konfiguracji? — dokończył pytanie.  
Sasuke spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek i wplótł palce w jego włosy, naprowadzając usta blondyna, z powrotem na swojego penisa.  
— Rób co chcesz... — wysapał, kiedy poczuł jak wargi chłopaka obejmują jego żołądź.  
Właściwie Uchiha był świadom tego, że Naruto ma swoje potrzeby, był też gotów je spełnić. Wiedział, że w związku nie chodzi tylko o to, by brać, trzeba coś też dawać od siebie. Tyczyło się to także kwestii seksu. Prawdę mówiąc, to ta prośba nawet nie zaskoczyła bruneta. Może podświadomie sam tego chciał? W tej chwili nie było to jednak ważne. Najważniejsze było to, że starali się zbudować stabilny związek, który wymagał od nich poświęceń. Sasuke miał zamiar i chciał się poświęcać dla Naruto. Nie tylko w seksie, ale dlaczego od niego nie zacząć?  
Jęknął gardłowo, gdy Naruto zassał się mocno na główce jego penisa i wypuścił powietrze w tym samym momencie, w którym Naruto wypuścił z ust jego członka. Przenosząc się z ustami na jego podbrzusze, kierował pocałunki coraz wyżej, aż nie dotarł do ust Uchihy. Całując go szybko, wychylił się i sięgnął z szuflady stojącej przy łóżku szafki, lubrykant.  
Sasuke parsknął krótko, widząc na twarzy Naruto uśmiech zwycięzcy. Wsunął palce pod materiał jego bokserek i wraz ze spodniami, zsunął je powoli, pozwalając spocząć dłoniom na pośladkach blondyna. Ścisnął je mocno, przejeżdżając pomiędzy nimi palcem i posyłając Uzumakiemu złośliwy uśmiech.  
W odpowiedzi, Naruto przejechał dłonią po jego udzie i łapiąc jego nogę pod kolanem, podniósł ją wysoko, przyciskając do klatki piersiowej bruneta. Pocałował mocno jego usta, schodząc po chwili na linię szczęki i w tym czasie rozprowadzając na swoich palcach żel, który następnie odrzucił w poduszki. Przygryzając lekko skórę szyi Sasuke i całkiem zadowolony z dźwięków, które wydawał, potarł palcem jego wejście. Odsunął twarz, by móc na niego spojrzeć i czekał, aż Sasuke zrobi to samo.  
Uzumaki miał po raz pierwszy okazję, zobaczyć Sasuke w takim wydaniu. Porozrzucane i prawie niewidoczne na czarnej pościeli włosy oraz blada skóra, wyraźnie z nią kontrastująca. Do tego wszystkiego wypieki na policzkach i rozchylone wargi, przez które łapał zachłannie powietrze. Zamglone, czarne spojrzenie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, nie opuszczało jego twarzy ani na sekundę. Nawet wtedy, gdy wsunął w niego powoli palec, z fascynacją przyglądając się jak mężczyzna marszczy brwi, by za chwilę znów przywołać udawaną obojętność, zdradzoną przez jego oczy.  
Pochylił się do jego szyi, którą najpierw lekko ugryzł, by odwrócić uwagę od drugiego palca, który dołączył do poprzedniego, rozciągając powoli, bez pośpiechu. Uchiha sapnął ciężko, przejeżdżając dłońmi po plecach Naruto i rozchylając bardziej uda, dla własnej wygody. Nie spieszyło im się nigdzie, ale kiedy miał Naruto tak blisko siebie, nie potrafił zaprzeczyć temu, że chciałby już mieć go w sobie. Złapał go za kark i przyciągnął do gwałtownego pocałunku, dając mu niewypowiedziany znak, że już wystarczy, że dłużej czekać nie chce.  
Uzumaki na oślep sięgnął po wcześniej odrzucony lubrykant i wyciskając sporą ilość na dłoń, nasmarował nią swojego członka i wejście Sasuke.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie każesz mi przestać w połowie. — Ciężkiemu oddechowi Naruto towarzyszył nerwowy śmiech. Nakierował główkę swojego penisa na wejście Uchihy i jeszcze raz spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia.  
— Hn. — Wydobyło się tylko z ust bruneta i delikatny uśmiech wpłynął na jego twarz.  
Nie złośliwy, nie wyniosły, nawet nie pogardliwy. Delikatny. Przepełniony zaufaniem, co rozczuliło Naruto do tego stopnia, że nie mógł się powstrzymać od szerokiego uśmiechu i krótkiego pocałunku.  
— To twój pierwszy raz na dole? — spytał jeszcze, podejrzliwie spoglądając na mężczyznę, na którego twarz wstąpił wyraz irytacji.  
— Z tobą owszem, ale jeśli nie przestaniesz zadawać głupich pytań, to nie jestem pewien, czy do niego doj... ugh!  
Uzumaki nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania, wchodząc w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem. Sasuke nie spiął się, tak jak blondyn się tego spodziewał, więc od razu zaczął się ruszać, raz po raz zagłębiając się w nim aż po same jądra.  
— Kre... tyn... — wysapał tylko Uchiha, łapiąc się mocniej ramion swojego kochanka.  
— Właśnie za to... mnie kochasz. — Blondyn poczęstował go kolejnym oślepiającym uśmiechem. Włosy przylepiały mu się do czoła, a oddech przyspieszał coraz bardziej. Jego zaczerwieniona twarz przez cały czas zwrócona była w stronę twarzy Uchihy, który mocno zacisnął powieki, gdy Naruto trafił we wrażliwe miejsce.  
— Też... ah! — Sasuke jęknął niekontrolowanie, gdy Naruto trafił któryś raz z kolei w jego prostatę. — Też prawda — dokończył i zjechał dłońmi do napiętych pośladków blondyna, dociskając go do siebie i całując zachłannie, czując, że niewiele mu brakuje do końca. Sięgnął do swojego penisa, a Uzumaki, gdy to zauważył nie bardzo ochoczo pomógł mu się zaspokoić, samemu wchodząc w bruneta coraz bardziej chaotycznie.  
Chwilę później Sasuke doszedł pomiędzy ich ciałami, zaciskając się na członku Naruto, doprowadzając go także na skraj. Uzumaki opadł ciężko na bruneta, dysząc mu w szyję i kompletnie ignorując fakt zabrudzonej pościeli. Leżeli tak przez jakiś czas, wyrównując oddech, dopóki palce Sasuke nie zabłądziły pomiędzy pośladki Uzumakiego.  
A potem było wino... i seks, a na dobranoc przywitał ich wschód słońca, chociaż Sasuke miał swoje u boku.


End file.
